


Move Your Body

by KuronekoHikage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoHikage/pseuds/KuronekoHikage
Summary: Viktor contemplates Yuuri's theme for this year. Viktuuri. One shot.





	Move Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this listening to Sia's Move Your Body. Viktor's character blurb! Please enjoy!

Most people, when asked, would say that Viktor Nikiforov was a patient man. In some aspects that's true, but others not so much. When it came to skating he liked to hang back and just let something surprising unfurl on its own, an "in the moment" sort of guy. Much like his desire to startle and surprise the crowd with last minute changes in his programs, he equally loved when someone else entertained him. He's not quite sure where he got it from as both his parents were strict, serious, and hated everything that wasn't planned out. It was one of the many reasons why he loved ice skating, to have the chance to do something spontaneous without anyone else making a decision for him. Being an only child and having little Yurio's presence around for a little brother, the little firecracker might have rubbed off on him a little bit in recent years...

He chuckled. Yurio had surprised him, too, when he announced his switch in coaches to train with Otabek instead. Yakov's angry face was so purple Viktor had to commemorate it with uploading a photo of him to his Instagram with a caption "When the young ones finally leave the nest." Unbeknownst to his coach, many of his fans who were parents reached out with sympathy, though Viktor didn't feel too badly for him. Honestly, that gave him more time to spend with Mila and Georgi and turn them into skaters worthy enough to go up against him, Yuuri and Yurio. Coach Yakov was getting older and his attention couldn't be divided between so many people.

Instagram was a wonderful thing, a place where his fellow skaters kept him entertained with their quirky antics and hilarious responses. Phichit, Yurio and Chris were the worst with their banter and encouragement. Viktor had posted more in the past week than he did in the past month, which was making a bold statement considering how much he was addicted to it already. To his not-surprise, Yakov was always the first to tell him to stop slacking off and get to practicing, even now. And as always, he ignored him as he gazed out into the rink at the boy he just recorded a few seconds ago. Yuri was doing some intricate footwork, presumably to the beat of whatever he was listening to on his iPod. After uploading a video of him no more than thirty seconds long, he put out a hashtag for people to ponder what he was listening to.

Like he'd don so many times since he started training Yuuri for the next round of Grand Prix, Viktor watched the man continuously skate to the mysterious music, re-working his step sequence every time to see if anything stuck. His arms arched gracefully over his head as he gained speed, using momentum to twizzle, his eyes mostly closed as whatever music seemed to use his body to satisfy its whims. Did his hips just sway? If he had to venture a guess, the Russian would have presumed Yuuri was listening to something very upbeat.

Getting a few pings from his phone for new notifications about his video, Viktor checked it once again. He'd already received a multitude of responses from fans, along with Phichit, Leo and Yurio. The silver-haired man found himself covering his mouth as a small chuckle escaped, not wanting to distract Yakov from where he was talking with Mila and Georgi.

The guesses ranged from various international artists, to classical, to suggesting fan-made works, and from there got even weirder. What was Hotto Dogu? He did, however, recognize the piece Leo suggested, from an American rock band that Viktor skated to in his earlier years. Yakov thought he'd made a huge mistake, but even with his shocking SP that helped him edge out his second gold win, that didn't stop the old man from yelling at him about using that rebel music in the Kiss and Cry. He wondered if Yurio received that same treatment for his exhibition skate in Barcelona.

Assuring his friends that their comments were hilarious as always, he set his phone down on the ledge and continued to watch his Yuuri skate, changing the angles of his edges sharply and watching the way his arms snapped around and against his body. He could not help but let his gaze follow those hands as they slid across his chest and then around his hips. Was it possible to make a new ice rink entirely out of frozen drool? Viktor wanted to find out.

Tired of waiting for Yuuri to notice him staring, Viktor made the decision to push himself onto the ice, barely remembering to take off his guards. It was a large rink with only four skaters currently practicing, but he managed to glide over to the Japanese man in record time. Turning his golden skates, Viktor generated a small but graceful turn into Yuuri's personal space, spiraling around him with a spread eagle on his inside edges. The dark-haired man was caught unawares at his sudden appearance and followed him with his dark eyes, any motion he was in the middle of completely halted. When Viktor stopped in front of him, barely a foot of space between them, Yuuri blushed, a trait Viktor found endearing.

"Uh... Hi?"

Instead of verbalizing any inquiries he had, the Russian instead reached out and grasped the left cord, tugged the earbud out of Yuuri's ear and plugged it into his own. He was surprised yet again by the sound that beat into his head. He looked down at Yuuri, trying to analyze the man's character as one of his blades gently, and unintentionally, started to shift back and forth to the music. He was also vaguely aware that Yakov was yelling in the background to save it for the bedroom, even though he was being a perfect gentleman right now, Viktor easily ignore the temperamental old man.

"Yuuri," he sighed sweetly into the other man's space as he started to thread their fingers together, pulling him along with him in a somewhat-pair-skate hold. "What are you listening to?"

Momentarily disengaging one of their hands, Yuuri kindly replayed the song from the beginning before he re-tangled their hands, skating closer until their chests pressed together. As the beat of the music started, the Russian pulled them into movement. Viktor hummed, the deep sound vibrating in both their chests as they started skate, his feet leading Yuuri into simple edge changes as the lyrics vibrated into their ears. As they gained more speed around the rink, the bold lines they were carving into the ice the only thing they left behind, it was a wonder that the wire from the earphones hadn't been tangled yet.

"Edgy. Does this mean you've finally chosen your theme?"

The momentum had Yuuri's hair shifting around his face as he and Victor danced, changing frames and direction, Viktor even gave him a little twirl which caused him to chuckle as he ducked under the cords hanging between them. "I have."

The silver-haired skater pulled him in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as he tapped their foreheads together. "So are you going to tell me?"

Yuuri's hand traveled up his arm, over his shoulder, and onto the back of his neck, pale fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head as they applied pressure until Viktor's head was lowered enough for the Japanese man to whisper in his ear. "Himitsu desu," he breathed hotly before giving the lobe a nuzzle.

Knowing enough Japanese to know that he wasn't going to get a straight answer, Viktor instead led them around the rink again in silence, letting the song loop in one of their ears, the other listening only to each other. To either if them humming along. To the gentle scraping of their skates. Relishing in his fiance's presence, his mind began to wander. "I'll just have to guess, then." Receiving merely a shrug, Viktor put on a playful face. If he had a hand free, he would put a finger on his lips, too. "Hmm... What is Yuu-chan skating to this year?" There was a lilt in his voice that made Yuuri blush. "Could it be... Music? I've said many times that it's almost as if the music uses your body as a conduit."

He chuckled. "Strike one."

Putting on a pout, Viktor sighed. "Eh...? How many strikes do I get?"

"Three," came the simple, relaxed answer as their direction changed once more and the dark-haired man was now leading him.

Bright blue eyes shined happily. "Then you'll tell me, right?" A non-committal noise had him pouting again. "I guess I'll have to think very carefully, then..."

In the background, Yakov stopped yelling at them and was now stomping out of the arena. Actually, the other skaters were getting off the ice, but he wasn't quite sure if that was because their training was done, or if they felt like Yakov at their fluffy display of affection. Viktor had lost track of time, but he wasn't complaining, and neither was Yuuri.

After listening to the song for a few heartbeats, he finally had another guess. "Are you going full-blown eros this season? If you are, then you've got quite the challenge... Chris has the entire world in the palm of his hand with sensuality... Where do you plan on holding the world?"

Yuuri laughed, music to his partner's ears. "No. Although Chris does have more experience in the matter, so it's understandable if EVERYONE is putty in his hands. But I might get a bit mean..."

The threat was gentle, rolled in sweet candy, but still a threat. "Not everyone," he insisted, leaning down to kiss him, Yuuri only allowing it to be a brief peck.

"One more strike, Vitya."

He sighed dramatically, as if it were the end of the world. "Don't I even get one little hint?" Yuuri shook his head and Viktor pouted. "Boo..."

Yuuri didn't give him a time limit on giving that final guess, so Viktor remained silent, trying to figure out a really good answer before he said anything. There was some sort of possibility that he could get this right, and every chance to get this wrong. He listened to the song's lyrics over and over again as he and Yuuri glided across the ice, too immersed in both the song and each other to really care that the sun was starting to set through the tall windows. Viktor didn't care. He could stay like this, with Yuuri, all day and all night, seemingly forever. Yes, this is what he wanted, to skate with Yuuri by his side... forever.

He took notice of every nuance in Yuuri's body language, icy eyes scanning over his body to take in every minute detail he could before they would have to stop for the night. The way Yuuri's lips glistened as they parted to sing along, how his eyes never once left his, how his hips seemed to sway, and in turn sway him.

Viktor's eyes lit up and he leaned down to whisper despite the fact that no one was there and he could talk as loud as he wanted. "Third and final guess... Are you dedicating this next season to me?" As he said this, he made sure to lay on the heaviest Russian accent he could, knowing that it would get Yuuri all fired up.

Heart-shaped lips never lost their smirk as sharp blue eyes took in the blush that was steadily growing darker, creeping further across Yuuri's face until it reached his ears and neck, disappearing under his collar. It looked like his words and tone had the desired effect, because now in the place of a confident, secretive and teasing man was a shy, blushing and completely undone Katsudon. Also taking advantage of the man's surprise at his ability to correctly guess, Viktor steered them to the left suddenly, Yuuri becoming unbalanced and having to hold onto him for dear life until his butt and lower back bumped against the boards. Immediately Viktor's hand trapped him on either side, with a knee wedged between his legs.

Silver hair glinted as their foreheads touched. "Well?" He moved his leg up to cradle Yuuri's groin. "Did I guess right?"

Yuuri only blushed harder. "H-how did you... I mean, when... W-well, I guess I sh-shouldn't be surprised, but... God, you are so full of yourself!"

Viktor laughed good and hearty, finding Yuuri's embarrassment very endearing as it went straight to his heart, fizzling out into the rest of his body as mild shocks. Yes, he was right, but Yuuri only had himself to blame. If he hadn't caught on to those little things, he would have guessed wrong. "Maybe," he said, leaning down a little further to touch noses. "Now what's my prize, Yuu-chan?"

The Japanese man chuckled as he rolled he eyes. "Do you even have to ask, Vitya?"

Viktor was given no time to answer as he was pulled into a deep and lengthy kiss.

~*OWARI*~

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Both Yuuri's and Viktor's character blurbs are complete! Please let me know what you think! Now... moving on to bigger fish... Gotta start the multichaptered story I have in mind...


End file.
